The present invention relates to a plenatary gear train for an automatic transmission, and more specifically to a planetary gear train having pinion gears of two different kinds having different numbers of teeth, supported on a common pinion carrier.
Conventional examples of the planetary gear train of such a type are shown in `Shinpen Jidoshakogaku Binran`, (published by Society of Automative Engineers of Japan), Vol. 5, page 1-19, FIG. 1-46 (three speed type) and page 1-21, FIG. 1-53 (four speed type). However, these planetary gear trains cannot provide five forward speeds.